


Falling Leaves

by KpopOracle



Series: Woozi Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sleepy Lee Jihoon | Woozi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: A soft drabble for an Autumn morning.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Series: Woozi Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037274
Kudos: 3





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr a few weeks back, but I forgot to post it here....

You woke up first, your arms still wrapped around him. His back was pressed to your chest, bare skin to skin. You didn’t really want to disturb him, but the sun was already up.

“It’s time to get up,” you said, crawling out from under the warm covers, shivering at the cold. Woozi muttered a bit but didn’t get up.

You slipped into your fluffy robe and made your way out into the main room of the log cabin. The fire had gone out in the middle of the night, so you needed to start a new fire.

A handful of pine needles, a couple of pinecones, and a handful of kindling, and in a couple of minutes you had the start of a nice fire. After carefully putting a log on it, you turned your attention to the coffee.

It was a percolator pot, so it would need to boil for several minutes. To pass the time, you decided to go out on the front porch.

The porch was cold underfoot, the chilly air making you pull your robe closer. The sounds of the nearby stream and a few birds and squirrels filled the Autumn air. The leaves were a wash of red and gold in the orange light, smoke, and mist filling the valleys below, drawing a contrast between each hill and dip.

You returned to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. Back in the bedroom, Woozi had pulled the blankets around him, trying to compensate for the loss of your warmth.

“Hun, I made coffee,” you said. He muttered again, attempting to retreat down into the covers.

You sat your cup down on the side table, and crawled onto the bed, holding the cup in front of his face. His eyes snapped open once he smelled the aroma, darting between you and the cup.

“Morning, baby,” you said as he sat up, stretching as he did. You handed him the cup, then brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Morning,” he said, finally awake. He leaned forward and kissed you.

Yeah, you could get used to this morning routine….


End file.
